


Two Duels

by fengirl88



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: "For a proper duel, it ought to be pistols at dawn," Darren said.





	Two Duels

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Did What Where? challenge at fan_flashworks

"For a proper duel, it ought to be pistols at dawn," Darren said.  

"You're only saying that because of Barry Lyndon," Geoffrey pointed out, accurately.  There's being a Kubrick fan and then there's being an idiot.  

Neither of them had a pistol anyway, or wanted to get up at dawn. 

 

Rapiers in the quadrangle at midnight had a certain romantic appropriateness. Rapiers at Ellen’s drinks party… seemed like a good idea at the time. Less so the morning after, with Geoffrey in prison and minus his belt and shoelaces, being lectured on Freudian symbolism by the ghost of Oliver Welles.


End file.
